Rising Tide
by SBird
Summary: A mysterious voice lures Hilary into a dangerous situation. Who will save the desperate brunette? KaixHil
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_:_Hey! This is my first one-shot, but I finally decided to write one based on repeated requests. I know this is supposed to be a one-shot, but it is rather longer then I had originally planned, so I broke it into 2 chapters, though technically, it's still a one-shot. __Half-way through the story (mainly in the second chapter)it kind of seems that the mood goes a little sappy romantic, but I'm still happy with how the story turned out. It was meant to be romantic but ended up being a little more on the action/suspense side. Keep in mind that I wrote this in the course of two days as well. Hope you enjoy it!_

Text

_Thought_

* * *

**Rising Tide**

Bright rays from the jewelled sun shining high in the sky cascaded down upon Hilary's face, brightening the pale ivory of her skin into a warm peachy glow. The wind drifted lazily to and fro, chasing leaves but barely moving her soft chestnut tresses. The air was humid and balmy, perfect weather for storms, yet not one cloud drifted across the sapphire blue expanse. It was warm, sunny and in Hilary's vocabulary perfect beach weather, which explained her currant disposition, sun tanningin a black, halter top.

Hilary sighed dreamily and peeked out from under her arm, which was currently shielding her eyes from the sun. She reached back to scratch her leg, stretched and sat up from her towel, which was extended across the sandy ground. She then blinked and scrunched up her eyes to make out the approaching figures.

"Hey Hilary, the new food court they put in here is GREAT! You should go see it!"

Hilary smiled and leaned down to dust of stray bits of sand from her legs. She moved over as Max plunked himself down beside her and started spreading sunscreen across his pale, freckled flesh.

"Rei and I are going down to see how high the waves are." He turned around and smirked at Tyson who was trying to talk at the same time as chew. "And eventually Tyson as well, if he ever stops going on about the new food court."

Kenny took his place on the other side of Hilary and slid Dizzy out of the bulky bag he had brought with him. "I'm staying here though. I have to go over some new techniques that I discovered."

Hilary glanced at Kai, but as usual he remained silent. He seemed to be staying by the towels as well, seeing as he calmly sat down and took out a book. She sighed again and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk down by the sea caves. I love the tide pools and sometimes, if the tide isn't in, I can see the fish that swim there. See you guys later."

* * *

Hilary's ruby eyes reflected the sparkling diamond of the water as she watched as if entranced the silent path of a miniature brightly coloured fish. It glided through the water slowly and disappeared under a rock at the far edge a tide pool. Hilary sat up slowly and looked back to the white sand of the beach where she could barely make out the figures of Max, Rei and Tyson. She smiled slightly and turned her gaze to the skyline above the blue-green water of the ocean. A frothy line of grey clouds had begun to gather and boiled in the horizon. Hilary could make out the faded lines of rain in the far distance. She frowned and looked toward the sea caves that lie across a shallow channel of water not far away. Her gaze traveled back to the beach, measuring the distance. Then she shrugged and once again turned her attention on the shallow channel of water. 

_Not to deep, maybe up to my waist_ Hilary though to herself though glistening water still made her nervous, especially near the deep shadows of the rocks on either end of the waterway. Dangerous fish and other hazardous threats lay there among the gloom. Hilary carefully removed her sandals and dipped her feet in the cool water, slowly lowering herself in. The height of the water only just reached below her thigh and she began wading to the other side of the channel. Halfway through she stopped. A slight call or yell had reached her ears and she strained to hear it again. She stood in silence for a few moments but the sound did not persist. Shrugging, she continued on.

Hilary reached the other side and after scrambling up the jutting rocks she turned her eyes toward the ocean. The rocks she had spotted only moments before were half covered with choppy sea water. She turned toward the channel and saw that the entrance where the sea melded with the strait was slowly being covered with water. Hilary grimaced as she realized her path back to the beach would soon be a part of the sea. The tide was moving in.

It was then that she heard the call again. She whirled toward the entrance of the sea cave behind her, the black opening yawning open like the mouth of a huge toad swallowing a fly. The call was desperate, its dieing sounds echoing in the large cavern. Hilary gulped in fear and took a step backward.

"Is someone there?"

Her call reverberated back to her, casting mocking echoes in her face. She listened to the fading sounds of it and searched the darkness of the cave with roving eyes. An answer was thrown back at her.

"Help…"

Hilary's heart pounded in her chest and she nervously glanced back at the distant beach.

"Who are you?"

_I am not going in there alone. I can't…I'm terrified of the dark._ Her pleading question was not answered though.

"Help me…"

It was desperate, a cry of despair. Hilary swallowed anxiously and took a hesitant step toward the entrance of the looming cavern. Then setting her jaw she made her way through the protruding rocks to the dark hole of the sea cave after throwing a nervous look at the swirling, rising water of the ocean.

* * *

The dark surrounded Hilary. A deep gloom hung in the air and dark shadows flickered across the rock walls. Echoes of dripping water bounded and rebounded as she carefully made her way around jutting rocks and small growths of slimy plants. She shuddered as something moved deep beneath the water in the channel which had continued from the open air into the seaside cave. The sea water within the strait was rising steadily and was beginning to fill the tide pools within the cave. As an open area with no sharp rocks neared Hilary paused in her trek to call out to the mysterious voice. 

"Where are you?"

A moment passed and then…

"Over here…help…"

She listened carefully to the reply. The voice sounded different then it had in the bright light of the open sky. Outside it was deep, echoing and mysterious now it seemed…almost childish. She turned in the direction she best assumed the voice was coming from and continued down the slimy path, if one could call it that.

Further into the cave, Hilary stumbled upon something. The dark had now closed in upon her and she could barely see her fingers if they were held in front of her face. She reached down and massaged her toe. A sticky, wet substance attached itself to her fingers and she cursed as she realized she had cut her toe. Mumbling under her breath she stood up and leaned in toward the wall, but her fingers touched nothing. With a startled yelp she went hurtling through the darkness.

* * *

(_A/N: Hilary did not pass out, she just fell and not very far. I only put a break in the writing to make it more suspenseful_) 

_God, my throbbing head. _Hilary groggily sat up from the cold, hard rock beneath her and slowly opened her eyes. She silently cursed the nameless voice and the dank cave. Her eyes took in the fact that there was faint light shining from somewhere and she could finally see her hands, bleeding toe and the rest of her cut up body. Slight wetness touched her fingers and she saw that another branch of the channel led into the wide cavern where she was located now. Her gaze shifted to her other surroundings and met with a pair of bright, violet eyes staring straight at her. She screamed and fell back against the rock wall.

"Are you o.k.?"

Hilary almost fainted in shock as she registered the fact that the eyes belonged to a small child. She breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up angrily.

"Who are you? Are you the person that has been calling me? Is this just a sick joke? Where are we, anyways and why can I see at least a few feet in front of me? I couldn't see anything where I was before."

The miniature boy looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. "I-I'm David. I called for h-help 'cause I'm stuck. I don't know why it's l-light though."

Hilary moved toward him and for the first time realized he was indeed trapped by a huge rock which had caught the tails of his coat beneath its mass. She cooed softly and reached down to hug the small child.

"It's o.k. honey. My name's Hilary. I'll help you get out, just you hold tight."

After she had comforted the boy she kneeled down on the damp floor of the cavern and examined the huge boulder that had caught his coat. She grimaced in annoyance. Behind the boulder was a huge wall of loose rocks, just waiting to fall. _This is going to be tight_.

Hilary turned and reached for a large piece of driftwood. She then fit it under the boulder beside the boy, ensuring, hopefully, that the boulder would roll away from him instead of on him. She knelt down besideDavid and comforted him, while giving him strict instructions.

"Now, when I yell for you to move, run. Don't stop till you have reached that rock wall over there. Don't look back, just run till you've reached the wall, o.k.?"

The boy mumbled yes and Hilary adjusted her position, so the wood was in her hands. She sent a silent prayer to the heavens and threw another nervous glance at the rising water that was beginning to leak from the tide pools to the cave floor. Then she clenched her teeth and shoved with all her might.

"Move!" she belted hoarsely. The boulder shifted and in a cloud of dank dust the entire wall of rocks collapsed, sliding right toward Hilary.

* * *

David ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to the stone wall on the other side of the cave. He heard a great rumbling behind him, like the cackle of the devil, but ran still and did not look back for he was too frightened. His adrenaline rushed and his breath came in short, sharp gasps. A scream sounded behind him and his heart skipped a beat. He turned. 

"Hilary!"

Hilary's chestnut hair appeared as her head came out from underneath the avalanche of rocks. She coughed from the dust which had settled on the rocks and clogged her throat. Her limbs moved to free herself, heaving and pushing rocks, breaking out both of her legs. A sharp jab of pain alerted her to her right arm, which was stuck underneath another large boulder. Hilary pulled and shoved, gasping in pain from the throbbing in her left ankle. She cursed as it became evident that she was defiantly trapped beneath half of the stones.

"Hilary, Hilary! Are you o.k.? Are you dead?" David rushed toward her with tears in his small violet eyes and knelt beside her. Hilary turned to him and looked him over.

"At least one of us isn't hurt." She muttered to herself, but her expression softened as she watched silver tears stream down David's face. She moved as best she could to give him a little hug. "No David, I'm not dead. Don't cry honey, everything's going to be o.k. I'm stuck though and I think I broke my left ankle." She moved David so she could look him in the eye. "I'll need you to go get some people. They're my friends and they'll help. Do you know the Bladebreakers?"

David sniffed and wiped his eyes, which were suddenly shining with excitement. "I watch them on the T.V all the time! They're my favourite Beyblading team!"

Hilary smiled slightly and turned David's head toward her once again. "That's good. Really good! Now, listen carefully. The Bladebreaker's are at the beach today. I need you to go get them and tell them that I'm trapped in here. Then you'll have to show them where I am. Make sure you don't forget where the cave is. Mark it with something."

The excitement died out of David's eyes as he realized he would have to go on alone. He whimpered and gripped the fabric of Hilary's shirt tightly. "But I don't want to go by myself. It's dark and s-scary." He hid his face beneath her arm.

Hilary gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "David. David, look at me. Come on David. That's better." She gazed straight into his violet orbs. "You have to go honey, I can't go with you. It's light out and that means the entrance to the cave is somewhere nearby. Just follow the light. Please David, you have to hurry. Hurry for me David o.k.? Please go…"

David gave a little shudder and closed his eyes, but when he opened them his eyes were filled with determination. "O-o.k. I'll go. I promise I'll hurry, Hilary."

Hilary leaned in and gave him as best a hug she could in the circumstances. Then she kissed him lightly on the head and helped him up. "That's good David. Please hurry as best you can. Find the Bladebreakers."

David nodded and held back a sob. Then he turned and walked slowly into the gloom of the cavern.

Hilary watched him go, her heart pounding in fear. She gasped as cold water touched her leg and threw a terrified glance at the rising water of the channel. _Hurry David. Oh dear God, please hurry._

* * *

Rei eyed the boiling clouds and the faded traces of rain doubtfully. Standing beside him on top of a tall sea cliff near the food court, Max shaded his eyes and glanced at the beach. 

"Looks like people are packing up and leaving. Not that I can blame them with those wicked storm clouds coming in. Maybe we should get packed up too."

Rei turned and sighed. "I suppose so, though I really was enjoying the nice weather. Where is everyone else?"

Max began walking up the path toward Kenny, who was sitting on the towels, typing on Dizzy. "Um…Kenny's still typing, Kai's still reading. Tyson….Tyson is hopefully not eating, though he might be. He told me he would be back in a second in any case, if he is. Hilary….Actually I don't know where Hilary is. Is she still out near the sea caves?"

Rei glanced toward the distant caves that dotted the cliff side. He turned to Max and shrugged. "If she is, she is probably making her way back now anyways. She'll have seen the rain clouds. Besides, the tide's moving in."

They had reached the towels and while Rei began packing up, Max dried off the salty water he was soaked with. Tyson arrived soon and began to help to pack up as well. But as he bent down to pick up a stray towel he was suddenly bombarded with a small boy who seemed to have hurtled himself bodily through the air.

"Tyson! Are you -gasp- Tyson? From the -splutter- Bladebreakers? Hil-cough-Hilary sent me. She-wheeze- needs -cough- help. YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!"

The boy gripped the collar of Tyson's jacket and his violet eyes burned brightly. Tyson sat up indignantly and removed the boy from his lap. "Jeeze, you don't have to throw yourself on a guy to get his attention dude. Now, slow down and talk sense. What about Hilary?"

David stood up and waved his hands wildly. "Hilary-gasp-! She's stuck in a cave -wheeze- there was a rock slide and she saved me. The rocks trapped her! -splutter- You have to help her! She's -cough- stuck and you have to help her! She made me promise to hurry!"

Tyson stood and took hold of David's shoulders. "Is Hilary hurt? Where is she?"

David's distant eyes gazed toward the sea caves and then he pointed. "She's there. Trapped in there."

* * *

As the members of the Bladebreakers ran along the cliff top David filled them in on the details of the situation from his perch atop Rei's back. "She's hurt. I think she said her ankle was broken. Her arm is crushed under a big rock. There was rocks everywhere and water on the ground." 

Tyson met Max's eye. "The tide is rising. We don't have much time."

Kai glanced at them and then spoke for the first time. "Where exactly is the cave?"

David looked at him and then pointed down to the pebbly shore beneath them which was already covered in water from the ocean. "It's right there. I remember because I counted them. Why is the beach gone?"

Rei glanced back at David. "Never mind David." He looked at the rest of the assembled group. "So, this is it. Now what are we going to do?"

"We should go get her, that's what we should do! That tide's rising fast. She could be half drowned by now!" Tyson yelled forcefully.

"While that is true, it is also quite correct that storm clouds have gathered. By the time we find Hilary a full blown storm will be in place. Besides it is useless to send everyone at once. I believe I would be correct in saying we should only send one person, the strongest swimmer and the rest can wait and give aid to Hilary once she is rescued." Finishing his speech Kenny looked at the rest of the group for their reaction.

Tyson opened his mouth angrily but Max cut him off. "That is the probably the best thing to do and we don't have time argue the fact Tyson. The strongest swimmer is…?"

"Me." Kai stepped forward, suddenly only clad in a pair of black swimming trunks. "The only one to compete, Rei, is too tired from carrying David the whole way here. I'll do it."

Tyson turned to him. "I don't-"

"We don't have time for this Tyson" and with that Kai leapt off the cliff and made a straight swan dive for the ocean.

"Kai you idiot! You're going to get killed on those rocks!" Max called after him in horror but miraculously his slate grey hair was spotted bobbing on top of the water by David as Kai made his way to the entrance of the cave with strong, powerful strokes.

"Let's hope he makes it…Hang on Hil."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it is pretty cheezy that Kai ('the great') could survive a dive from the cliff like that, but whatever. The second part will be posted soon, probably in a week or so, depending on how much time I get to write. I'm also looking for suggestions for a new title. Any are welcome. Did you like the story so far? R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Well, I finally uploaded the second and last part. But surprise, I added a little bit of humour, which is different for me. Well...I should say, that if I was in the situation the characters were in and they said and did some of the stuff they do in this chapter, I, at least would find it funny. Maybe you readers won't. Oh well, we all have adifferent sense of humour. SO, anyways now that I've quit rambling on, I want to thank my reviewers._

_Thank-you to:_

_blackdranzer91, Ice Witch101, kamikazegirl, myownworld,Cath, Kendo Baby, Blue-Blade-Liger, Kais Devil, Kimkizna, kai/hilary all the way, zoclover2,CrystallineAngel, vamina12_, _demon-lulu, Kichitara, Samantha, knowlee, tigeress, jg, Nubia, AnimeLady Noriko, Dumbass,__SOMEONE2003, RavenToriBlack, ReisLilNekojin, misunderstoodsoul, & Darksunshine01_

_You guys rock! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer...enjoy!_

* * *

**_Rising Tide_**

**_Part II_**

Hilary gasped and choked as salt water found its way into her mouth. Spitting it out harshly she tried to adjust her position, moving as far up put of the water as she could. But it was already nearing her throat. She spluttered. "David, I really hope you found the boys."

In the murk beneath the dark water something touched her foot and she squealed, trying to jump out of the way. She was jerked back by the pull of her arm and her head was once again dunked under the cool water. When she resurfaced she cursed and held in a silent sob of fear.

As the minutes ticked away and the water level reached the top of her chin, Hilary reached her arm up in a desperate attempt. Her fingers scraped at the cavern roof but they could not find a jutting rock to grip. She let her hand fall in a loud splash and screamed in anger. Then she let her head drop in submission and a tear coursed down her porcelain skin, to meld with salty water beneath it.

"Don't cry."

Hilary screamed and was again dunked beneath the water as she jumped in surprise. A hand reached down and gripped her arm, pulling her to the surface. She blinked as she met of all people, Kai's crimson orbs, and glanced in shock at his slate hair plastered over his face from the seawater.

"Oh…my God. What are you doing here? Did David reach you? What are you playing at anyways; you scared me half to death!"

Kai looked at her, his expression neutral though slightly perplexed. "You shouldn't talk. Don't move." He dived beneath the surface.

Hilary stared at the area of water where he had disappeared in surprise before stating indignantly "It's not like I can move" and leaning back against the pile of stones, being careful to keep her chin as high as she could above the water.

A few minutes later Kai resurfaced and took in a breath of air. He looked at Hilary, who was staring back at him. "I can move the boulder. There is a few rocks jammed beneath its base, that is why you could not remove it from your arm on your own." He grunted slightly, lifting his grey bangs out of his eyes. "You'll have to swim pretty fast though. I can only hold it in place for a few moments before it starts rolling. You got that?" He added when he realized she wasn't looking at him any more.

Hilary nodded distractedly and groaned as she moved her arm and a fresh wave of pain shot up through it. "Hurry!" she spluttered as the rising water had now covered her mouth. She tested her ankle beneath the water and winced once again as she renewed the ache. _This is gonna hurt like hell…_

Kai nodded slightly and dived beneath the murky water. Hilary raised her face so it was pointing upwards, in order to avoid swallowing salt water and prepared her ankle and arm to move at as fast a pace as they could under the circumstances. A few moments...then suddenly, the boulder trapping her arm seemed to come to life behind her as it emitted a slight rumbling like the low growl of a wolf. She tensed her waiting limbs. The rumbling became louder and then she felt the great weight on her arm loosen, and start to move.

With her good leg, Hilary pushed forward and dived beneath the surface of the rising water, as her arm was now free of the boulder. She reached forward under the dark murk and grabbed something rough. As her hand tightened its grip she reeled the rest of her body in and curled up beneath what she though must have been a rock. Her ruby eyes opened and she wildly strived to retain what was taking place as a stream of bubbles shot up from her mouth. Hilary shuddered as a thick cloud of grime, bits of seaweed and other such memento's of the sea surrounded her body in the cold blast from the now rolling boulder. She clung unto her rock and shut her eyes.

When the swirling in the water around her subsided she carefully let go of her anchor and drifted to the surface immediately bumping her head on the cave roof. Coughing, she titled her face up to take in a mouthful of air and curse at the rising tide. Then as she tried to blink out the salt that was clogging her eyes, she gazed at her surroundings.

Hilary's eyes roved the churning waters around her but did not see any sign of the crimson-eyed captain of the Bladebreakers. With difficulty she raised her chin and called out his name.

"Kai!"

No answer rewarded her call and her pleas became desperate as the water rose steadily still.

"Kai, are you o.k? Answer me!" as the last syllable left her mouth a sob clung to it. Hilary shuddered and listened to the now, still quietness of the cave, with only echoes of dripping water to be heard. She leaned over to peer into the dark water surrounding her, slipped and struggled to regain her position with her nose out of the water. Another dry sob left her throat.

"I thought I told you not to cry."

Hilary shrieked again as Kai's words cut the unbearable silence. She turned around and resisted the urge to slap him.

"Kai…I though you were dead! I thought-Hey! What's the big idea, scaring me all the time like that? You're going to bring about an early death in me!"

Kai looked at her, this time his perplexity barely hidden. "You're going to bring about an early death to yourself if you don't start moving." After beckoning then he turned and started to swim toward the entrance. After a few moments of childish fuming, the water of the rising tide tickled her nose and Hilary starting after him.

* * *

"Kai. Kai stop!" Hilary frantically scrabbled at the rock wall as she stopped swimming. Kai turned to her and carefully remained treading water, his raised chin almost scraping the cave roof. 

"What is it?"

Hilary found a hold under the water and clung to it urgently. "Kai, we're going to die! The end of the cave is too far! We only have minutes before the air is gone and I can't swim very fast with my ankle and arm injured."

Kai looked at her, his crimson eyes flashing in the dark. "So. What are you saying?"

Hilary looked away, slightly flustered. She fidgeted with the collar of her soaked halter-top and then glanced up again and met his stare. "What I'm saying is, you should go as fast as you can and get out of here. I'll swim too, but I won't be there to slow you down."

Kai didn't even blink. "No way."

Hilary frowned and stuck out her lip indignantly. "Kai! My ankle and arm are killing me. There is no way both of us will be able to make it out of here alive under the circumstances and you know it! So…just go already! You'll have a better chance alone."

Kai drifted closer to her, and Hilary was surprised to see his expression had not changed. "I came down here to retrieve you and I intend to do so. Let's go." He reached out to her but she pushed away from him and began to tread water herself.

"Didn't you here what I said! I said die, not injured or unconscious! This is serious Kai. It's not about pride, it's about survival now."

Kai smirked and lifted his hand toward her once again. "Exactly. If it's about survival then we'd better go, don't you think?" Hilary stared at his hand as if it were a snake and backed away yet again. Kai sighed, as best he could with his chin pressed up against the ceiling. "C'mon Hilary. I'm not leaving without you so I think our best chances of survival remain with your decision as to if you are giving up or continuing."

Hilary silently gawked at him and then in resignation moved forward towards his treading limbs. He nodded slightly, as if to himself and turned towards the failing light hinting towards the exit of the cave. Hilary swam after him, muttering to herself.

"Stupid boys and their stupid pride."

* * *

Hilary scrabbled wildly at the rough ceiling of the cavern and shouted through the side of her mouth to Kai. 

"I can hardly breath!"

Kai nodded silently at her highly muffled words and peered around the corner of the waterway they were currently in. His heart gave a painful lurch as he spotted a tiny sliver of air at the far end of the next path. A dark grey sky could just be seen through the tiny space and an occasional brilliant flash of lightning. His gaze quickly scanned over the boiling, swirling water that pounded into the caves walls, from the arising tempest and the many lengths to the exit. Then he shouted back, his mouth pressed against the hard rock of the roof.

"The cave entrance. I see it up ahead. Take a deep breath."

Hilary spluttered as she came up from a frothing wave that had just crashed over her head. She heard the last of Kai words.

"…deep breath."

She turned the side of her head towards him, the water sloshing at her ear.

"What?"

"…a deep breath you idiot!" was all Hilary caught before being grabbed around the wrist and unmercifully dragged underwater, her breath streaming from her nose in bubbles. She immediately panicked and kicked forwards, her foot ramming into something. Hilary winced slightly as her bare feet felt the fabric of Kai's swimming trunks and realized in her blind terror that she had kicked Kai. She felt no response from the cool captain, except for the tightening of the fingers around her wrist.

After a few moments had passed Hilary's fear vanished with the burning desire for air and she lifted her head up, expectant of the tiny space of air that had been there only a minute before. Instead, her head hit cold rock, completely covered in the frigid seawater. Her heart gave a terrified leap inside her chest and her brain froze with shock, until the tight grip on her arm gave a sharp tug. With what seemed a final note of resignation, she closed her eyes to the stinging sensation of the seawater and kicked her uninjured leg to match the pace of the slate-haired boy in front of her.

* * *

Hilary struggled and pushed her leg again. In vain it seemed, for it was as if she had been swimming for miles and the distance did nothing to correct the replacement of air with the cold rock of the cavern roof. 

_Air. Sweet, air. _

Her lungs burned with lust for oxygen. She was nearly bursting with her desire and her head felt as if it was being repeatedly struck with a heavy, metal bat. A low buzzing started in her ear, blocking out her concentration.

_…delicious, fresh air…gotta get to the surface…need to rest… _

Her thoughts were breaking. Splitting into millions of fragmented reflections and contemplations. Her limbs felt like lead, they were weighing her down…she felt so relaxed now….

_Just rest…must rest. Sleep…air…. _

The tight pressure on her hand lifted and she felt herself floating. Floating into oblivion it seemed…

"Hilary!" She felt the familiar aching of her head as she was roughly shook by her shoulders. Hilary's eyes fluttered weakly and she opened them to a strong hand on her shoulder. Comforting, ecstatic words rose to her throat, but instead she choked and started violently hacking out water.

Recovering from her coughing fit, Hilary quickly scanned the area. They were sitting on a narrow collection of rocks about 5 meters from shore. The sea caves were located to their right and were still enduring the relentless pounding of the thundering waves though the dangerous storm clouds had dispersed and were drifted silently away. Kai sat calmly across from her, his slate hair dripping water and falling into his eyes.

"Are you o.k? Can you move?" He voiced calmly to her.

Happiness bubbled inside Hilary like she had never felt before. Move? She felt as if she could dance, leap, fly! After that nightmare of hellish, swirling waters and no air, she was alive! They were alive!

"We're alive! We survived it! I thought we were dead!" And in her immense joy, Hilary leaped forward and placed her lips on Kai's in surprising, but full-of-passion kiss.

It took a moment for Hilary to realize what she had done. The light feeling of her joy suddenly ebbed as she felt the rim of Kai lips upon her own and her eyes opened in shock to meet the equally taken aback look of Kai's. She quickly pushed herself away from him and clutched unconsciously at a huge rock, scared but exhilarated. But the sensation of shock outshone all other emotions and her heart pumped a million beats a minute.

For a moment, the two teens only stared at each other, both more stunned then embarrassed. Slowly a light blush stole across Hilary's cheeks and a blossoming sense of hope started billowing up inside her, despite her desperate misgivings. Then as they both continued to stare, the silence stretched until it became almost unbearable for Hilary and she scrambled franticly for something to say.

"Um…well…sorry about…kicking you. You know…in the cave."

Hilary watched Kai as looked at her; his expression possibly even more stunned then before by this absurd statement and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of hoarse yelling.

"Hilary? Hilary, are you o.k?"

"Kai, you found her!"

"I could have found her too, you know!"

"Yes, Tyson. We know. But the point is that she is safe, isn't it?"

The other four members of the Bladebreaker team were pushing their way out of the bushes lining the beach and the small running figure of David was hurtling himself toward Hilary as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Hilary! I thought you were dead!" He cried as he threw himself upon her in a welcoming hug. When she didn't move, he looked up at her, his violet eyes scrutinizing. "Are-are you o.k?" he asked, his voice once again small and frightened.

Hilary started and then shook her head and smiled slightly. "Yeah. I'm all right David. Just…daydreaming." She looked harassed for a second and then her smile brightened, though uncertainly. "I should thank you, you know. For getting to the Bladebreakers so fast, I mean. Good job!" She patted his head fondly.

David grinned back at her. "Now, we're even."

"You're a brat!" She laughed.

* * *

After sending David on his way home, Hilary and the rest of the Bladebreaker team started heading back on the long trek home. Though it was still a balmy warm, a cold wind tinged the air from the retreating storm. The sun's light was waning and only delicate rays shone through the bounty of leaves on the trees above them, making shadows of shimmering gold and black. Hilary studied them as she limped along, keeping quiet and away from the raucous laughter and talk of the rest of the group, feeling violently self-conscious. 

She shivered as a blast of icy wind brushed past her bare shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself, being careful not to disrupt her injured arm too much. Though she was cold, Hilary could still fell the heat of a blush painting her cheeks. She was embarrassed and surprised, but deep down she felt a heavy weight of disappointment. This confused her most of all. How could she feel disappointed over a totally random and unplanned thing, such as that kiss? She shivered again as the wind howled unmercifully over her freezing skin.

"Here."

Hilary blinked as she felt warm fabric over her shoulders and felt warmth flow through her frozen body. Her eyes traveled downward to a navy jacket, which was now resting over her shoulders. She then looked up and saw to her vast surprise Kai standing beside her. His eyes were fastened on the setting sun and the blood-red haze that was surrounding it. He glanced down at her, not a trace of the surprise he had shown before evident on his face.

"You kick hard."

Hilary smirked and smiled inwardly as the disappointed feeling ebbed away. Kai moved forward, toward the rest of the group and beckoned for her to follow. She smiled brightly at Kai before pulling the navy jacket tighter around her shoulders and running to catch up with him.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, I feel that it turned out all right and I had tremendous fun writing it. Only Kai could get away with saying 'You kick hard' after someone had kissed him. I could totally picture him saying that, though if it had happened in the series he probably would have been all cold and distant, like usual, the damn idiot. When I was writing the part where Hilary kicked Kai in the cave (accidently of course) I was thinking, I wonder if anyone will notice that Kai and Hilary are both wearing black?I just thought it was weird that I'd written them both wearing black. Anyways, there will not be a continuation, unless I get struck with some sort of weird inspiration, but there will be more one-shots like this one (with different plots of course) but not until I finish Heaven's Call. I hope everyone enjoyed Rising Tide! R&R!_


End file.
